culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I Wanna Be Your Dog
| Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = | Genre = * proto-punk }} | Length = | Label = Elektra | Writer = | Producer = John Cale | ISWC = T-070.240.949-1 | Last single = "1969" (1969) | This single = "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) | Next single = "Down on the Street" (1970) }} "I Wanna Be Your Dog" is a 1969 song by the American rock band The Stooges. The song is included on their self-titled debut album. Its memorable riff, composed of only three chords (G, F♯ and E), is played continuously throughout the song (excepting two brief 4-bar bridges). The 3-minute-and-9-second-long song, with its raucous, distortion-heavy guitar intro, pounding, single-note piano riff played by producer John Cale of The Velvet Underground, and steady, driving beat, established The Stooges at the cutting edge example of the heavy metal and punk sound. The song notably uses sleigh bells throughout. In 2004, the song was ranked number 438 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.http://www.rollingstone.com/news/coverstory/500songs/page/5 Pitchfork Media placed it at number 16 on its list of "The 200 Greatest Songs of the 1960s".http://pitchfork.com/features/staff-lists/6405-the-200-greatest-songs-of-the-1960s/1/ In popular culture The song is featured in the films Sid and Nancy, Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, Transporter 3, The Runaways, Faster, Friday Night Lights, The Crow: City of Angels (in which Iggy Pop played the role of Curve, one of the villains), Crimson Rivers II: Angels of the Apocalypse, the skateboard video by Flip entitled "Sorry", an episode of the teen drama Skins (Episode 2.9: "Cassie"), an episode of the sitcom How I Met Your Mother (Episode 2.16: "Stuff"), as well as the documentary film Dogtown and Z-Boys. The song was featured in Christian Dior's Spring Summer 2004 fashion show in Paris, France. It was also used in the video games Vietcong and Grand Theft Auto IV, the latter of which features Iggy Pop as a radio disc jockey. The song was released as part of "The Stooges 01" pack DLC from the Rock Band series. Personnel *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Dave Alexander: Bass Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *John Cale: Piano, Percussion Covers *Miss Kittin & The Hacker, performed at the 2002 Montreux Jazz Festival. *David Bowie, played live on the Glass Spider tour in 1987. *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, on their album Up Your Alley (1988). *Jack White in a June 2014 live performance in Dublin, Ireland. *Nirvana, in a December 1989 live performance. *Sid Vicious on the Sex Pistols live album Raw and Live (2004). *Red Hot Chili Peppers performed live at the Madison Square Garden along with Iggy Pop. *Cage the Elephant, who have been known to play it live. *Sonic Youth, on their first full-length album Confusion Is Sex (1983). *Uncle Tupelo, on their compilation 89/93: An Anthology (2002). It also appeared as a bonus track on the 2003 reissue of their album March 16–20, 1992. *Slayer, did a parody/tribute titled "I'm Gonna Be Your God", on Undisputed Attitude (1996). *Vicious White Kids, played it live at their only show on August 15, 1978, at the Electric Ballroom.http://www.amazon.com/I-Wanna-Be-Your-Dog/dp/B002WQ316K *Mephisto Walz, on their album The Eternal Deep, released in January 1994. *Bob Hund have performed a Swedish interpretation of the song live, called "Din Hund"(Your Dog). It is released on their album 10 år bakåt & 100 år framåt. *The House of Love (Live Version) on The House of Love Disc 2: Singles, B-Sides, Rarities *Émilie Simon, on her 2003 album Émilie Simon. *The World of Skin, a side project of American post-punk band Swans, recorded an acoustic, dirge-like cover of the song that was later re-released on the compilation, Children of God/World of Skin (1997). *Hole *King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard have covered the song live *The Orwells during various live performances. *Spanish-Basque punk band Las Vulpes recorded a cover/remake titled "Me gusta ser una zorra" ("I like being a slut"). It was their only single, released in 1983. *Spanish band Parálisis Permanente released a Spanish version of the song ("Quiero ser tu perro") on their 1982 album El Acto. *Slank on performing live for the opening Whitesnake in Australia on November 1, 2011. *B.E.F. (British Electric Foundation) on their album Music of Quality and Distinction Volume Three, released in 2013, featuring Boy George. References External links * Category:1969 songs Category:1969 singles Category:The Stooges songs Category:Émilie Simon songs Category:Songs written by Iggy Pop Category:Song recordings produced by John Cale